


I Can Remember When You Left

by EverythingCanadian



Series: Unfinished Musings and Drabbles [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 12:38:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3610398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burnie didn’t know what had compelled Matt to look at the polaroid from their college days but there he was, in his office leaning back in his chair with his hand plastered to his cheek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Remember When You Left

**Author's Note:**

> So many grammatical errors. 
> 
> This is an unfinished work, I don't know if I'll ever finish it. It's going into my unfinished series.

Burnie didn’t know what had compelled Matt to look at the polaroid from their college days but there he was, in his office leaning back in his chair with his hand plastered to his cheek. His shoulders were lax and his mouth was obscured by his hand, everything about his posture screamed out in heartache. Burnie knew what the photograph was, he was in it. Some kid that was Joel’s roomie had taken it when the three of them were in front of the camera, Joel in the middle with Matt and Burnie on either side of him. Their smiles were a mile wide, the finished movie lay on the dorm room desk only feet away from where they stood.

Burnie sighed to himself as he leaned against the office doorframe. He knew why Matt’s posture was spread out and low down in the comfy leather chair, Burnie had had nightmares about that day too often to count. It was the day that Joel packed up his bags and left that afternoon for L.A. and after _the fight_ Matt had left to follow Joel that night. Burnie didn’t sleep that night nor the one after. The third night he cried until four in the morning, staring at the other bed that was stripped of Matt’s colorful sheets, before passing out from exhaustion.

That was years ago though, so Burnie was standing in Matt’s office doorway, confused as hell as to why Matt still bothered to re-open that wound again. It could have been a gut feeling but Burnie had an inkling as to why, answering his own mind; Matt’s heart was patched up with disintegrating tape and sloppy stitching. With a quick text to Joel, Burnie pocketed his phone and knocked on Matt’s open door.

Matt’s eyes flicked up to meet Burnie’s and his hand moved to lay flat over the polaroid on his desk, dark circles lining his eyes. 


End file.
